Ten Years Later
by Delectable Desires
Summary: World's End spoiler! Elizabeth is determined to find a way to get Will back. With more on the line now then ever, can true love prevail against all odds?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Turner, King of the Pirates, walked with anticipation through long grass with her son, a young William Turner III leading the way. She smiled softly when she overheard his childish voice singing an overly familiar song. She made a mental note to scold Jack for teaching it to him. She suspected Gibbs had helped as well. However, she couldn't help but smile. Piracy? Why it was in his blood.

The boy looked back for his mother, as he always did. Elizabeth could see the worry etched across his face and how he fought to hide it. He was just like his father: quiet, caring, diligent and so genuinely kind, especially for a boy his age. She watched him run ahead of her and wondered how she had been given such a gift. She was still lost in thought when the nine year old boy tugged on her arm.

"Come on, mum! We're going to be late! We can't be late, what if they don't see us, why they may just turn around and leave!" Elizabeth smiled and rustled his dark blond hair.

"No, Liam, they won't leave. I promise. We have one entire day with your father and granddad. And not even Calypso can take it away from us." Liam was so excited about this meeting; he'd counted down the days since he was eight. during all the stories Elizabeth had told him, she saw the shimmering awe in his eye. That was his father she was talking about, the hero. The boy didn't even know him and already he adored his father.

"Watch the horizon, Liam. Look for-."

"A Green flash." He finished for her. Elizabeth smiled to herself and tousled his hair again.

Mother and son stood on the beach for less than five silent minutes before a searing green flash met the sunrise and without realizing it, they both gasped and Liam grabbed his mother's skirts. His heart felt like it would beat itself out of his chest soon, just like his father's.

Will Turner looked from the rope of the mast at the small island. He grinned like a drunken man at his father, who was at the wheel.

"I see her, she's on the beach. Elizabeth's waiting for us." Bootstrap shook his head knowingly.

"No, son, she's waiting for _you_. Go get her." Will smile widened and he dove into the depths of the sea. Ten years, it had been ten years since he had last seen her. Would she be different? Would she look older? He didn't look at all change, he knew. He was neither alive nor dead and because he had no pulse, he grew no older. Would she be bitter, or understanding? He was lost in his thoughts until loud splashing alerted him of another's presence. And moments later, Elizabeth was pressed against him, their lips met in a searing kiss of longing and desperation. He didn't realize how much he'd missed just the simple feel of her body against him until now, when his wife's breasts were flush against his chest.

"I've missed you." He said between kisses. Grinning, Elizabeth pulled away from him and helped him up.

"Come," She said mysteriously, "I have someone to introduce you to." Will stiffened. This was their one day together, one out of ten years and she brought someone else with her?

"Elizabeth, we have just twenty-four hours, sunrise to sunrise." The woman looked back at him and touched his cheek.

"Just trust me." She said and against his will, Will followed her down the beach. She led him just past the boulders when a young boy appeared. He looked clean enough, so he wasn't a pirate. He had on respectable clothes and had an airy of dignity around him, so he certainly wasn't a cabin boy. And yet he looked familiar. . . .

"Hello," Will held out his hand, "Who might you be?" The boy took it and Will was impressed by the firm shake he gave. The boy looked back at Elizabeth and after she nodded, addressed him.

"If it pleases you, sir, I am William Turner." Will felt his mind leave his body. He looked up at Elizabeth in disbelief, only to find she had beaten him to allowing tears to fall. She nodded and smiled.

"Your son, Will. He's nine years old and he's been waiting to meet you for a very long time." Will looked back at the boy, his son, then dropped to his knees and pulled him into a needy, fierce embrace. This was his boy, his boy! And here he thought he should never have children. He'd so many nights dreamed restlessly about poor, dear Elizabeth all alone, holding his silent vigil by herself. And here, all along, she'd had a part of him. She'd given him a son.

"My boy," He said, fighting tears, "You make me proud." Liam held his father with all the strength he had. He didn't want to let go.

"I love you, father." He said surely and Will let him go, only to grasp his shoulders.

"And I love you, William. You are all I've ever wanted." Looking back, Liam beckoned his mother to join them.

"See," Elizabeth said stroking Will's cheek, "I told you that you could trust me." And they kissed gently as Liam turned away with a scoff. Will laughed and slung his arm around his son's shoulder.

"In good time, my boy, in good time." And slowly, the family stood and began to walk the beach, Liam next to his father and Elizabeth holding her lover's hand as if nothing in the world was more precious.

"Father are you a respectable man?" Liam said curiously. Will smiled to himself. He enjoyed that title: _father._

"No, dear boy, I'm a pirate." With a glance at Elizabeth they broke into laughter, leaving Liam bewildered and wondering if all adults acted this way together.

"C'mon," Will urged Liam, "You've still got your granddad to meet." And a bright smile lit the boy's face as he ran towards the ship, wondering how he'd gotten a father and a grandfather all in one day.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a surprise for you." Will whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She replied curiously as she laid her head on his shoulder. Will watched contently as his son waded before them into the shallows and towards the small boat coming from the Flying Dutchman.

"You have a crew?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, staring intently at the boat.

"No." Will replied, grinning slyly. She pushed him away playfully.

"Then why are there two men in the boat?" She asked, pulling him into the waves with her.

"That's the surprise." Will said and he flashed a grin before diving into the water and joining his son. Squinting under the morning sun, Elizabeth could only see shadows of the figures. Who on earth was with Bootstrap?_ So much for us only having twenty-four hours to be alone_, she thought with a victorious grin.

Finally, when the boat was close enough, the two men inside climbed out and Liam, who was now clearly at ease with these people, returned to his mother, attempting and failing to run through the water that was up to his knees. Elizabeth walked towards them and caught a glimpse of grey curls. _No, it can't be_, she told herself sternly, trying to ignore the skip of her heart. But then a familiar aqua blue color shone in the sun. The color was her father's favorite.

Will and Liam were the first to approach, blocking Elizabeth's view of Bootstrap and the unknown man. But when she finally got a look at him, she almost collapsed.

"Father?" She asked quietly and the man smiled proudly and held out his arms. Then, just as she had when she was a child, Elizabeth ran into them and cried.

"How?" She asked, inhaling his familiar aftershave. How she'd missed him! She'd seen him dead, he'd told her so himself.

"If I don't come across any dying people willing to help man my boat instead of passing on, I am allowed to grant the dead permission to board. Your father quite willingly volunteered two years ago." Will said and Weatherby smiled again. Liam liked this day. Everyone was smiling and happy.

"Oh, and Bootstrap! How could I forget?" Elizabeth said as an afterthought, rushing over to hug her father-in-law. He laughed in his gravelly tone, glad to know he wasn't overlooked.

"Hello, darling." The eldest William Turner said, respectfully kissing her hand. Liam looked between the two older men with great confusion.

"Mum," He asked, "Which one's granddad?" Both of the older men looked at the boy with equal bewilderment. A grandson? It wasn't possible! Will put a strong hand on his son's shoulder.

"William, allow me to present to you my father, Bill and-." Elizabeth stepped forward and cut him off.

"And my father, Weatherby Swann." Liam was silent for a moment and then finally spoke.

"So they're both my grandfather." Will grinned.

"Yes." He agreed. Weatherby was the first to recover and step forward.

"My dear child, I . . . I can't believe it. I never thought I'd live to see this day." He held out his hand and Liam took it.

"Well, actually, you _didn't_ live to see this day." Bootstrap stepped up. "You're dead." The adults chuckled slightly.

"Don't remind me." Bootstrap kneeled so that he was at Liam's height.

"And to believe eleven years ago I thought I would be in Davy Jones' crew forever." He studied Liam's face. "My, aren't you a strapping lad. Take after your father, you do."

"Who takes after _his_ father." Elizabeth added. He looked up at her and Govenor Swann broke the silence and gained attention.

"Well now, I think a young man has a right to bond with his grandparents. Go you two, we have a lot of catching up to do, as do you I would presume." Weatherby said with a knowing grin. Will nodded and after Elizabeth had reassured Liam they would return, he pulled her away to the other side of the island, where the sounds of their lovemaking was only overheard by the roaring waves of the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

True to their word, Elizabeth and Will reappeared on the eastern side of the island around noon. When in sight, the couple found their son deeply emerged in a game of Mancala with Will's father. Bootstrap looked exasperated as Weatherby sat dejectedly to the side, watching with a defeated face.

"What's he doing?" Will asked while they were still out of earshot. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head with a light smile.

"He's beating our fathers at Mancala. I believe he got it from one of the African Merchants. He's been playing since he was five. Liam's never lost a game."

"Is that what you call him, Liam?" Elizabeth nodded.

"William seemed so formal for a young boy and you were Will and your father was Bill . . . I liked it anyhow." She finished lamely, fixing her eyes to the scene before them. Will, who had his arm around her shoulders pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I take it he's smart then." Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"He's more intelligent than I could ever imagine. He speaks Hokkien and Bazaar Malay almost more fluently than I do. He wants to start learning French, but I have yet to encounter any ambassadors of France in Singapore."

"You live in Singapore?" Will asked, shocked. The smile on Elizabeth's face faded instantly.

"Of course, I became King of the Pirates and I inherited Sao Feng's position and duties. Liam doesn't often mingle with those of bad sort; he only knows the merchants or Jack's crew. You don't get to judge. I take care of my son." She had her chin jutted out defiantly. He had no right!

"Hush," Will told her, "I don't doubt you do. I'm just surprised is all." Apparently they had walked close enough to be heard because both Bootstrap and Liam were staring at them. Liam was grinning victoriously.

"Seventeen times! Between Weatherby and I, we've lost seventeen times!" Liam's grin turned devilish.

"In those seventeen, I alone lost eleven matches!" The governor cried in exasperation. "I've never been so horrible at an intellectual game in my life!"

"I was hoping they'd get better as they went." Liam admitted, attempting to look innocent. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, knowing too well her son's tricks.

"You are a bad person, Liam. Did you inform these good men that you have never been beaten by anyone in all the high seas at this game?" Bill groaned. "I figured not."

"I should've known! Lad, you're a smart cracker." Bill suddenly looked thoughtful and then spoke again. "Speaking of crackers, I'm starving. I haven't eaten in twenty years." Elizabeth met eyes with Liam.

"Liam, go get the basket we brought." Immediately, the young boy gave an air of protest.

"But mum, I've-." A threatening and stern look from his mother stopped him and he bowed his head in submission. "Yes, Ma'am." With a flick of her hand, the youngest of the men took off into the grass in search of the wooden basket containing their lunch.

"I'll go with him." Will offered and jogged after his son. After they disappeared over the hill, Elizabeth looked back at the two wise men, sitting on the log together.

"So how's mother?" She asked her father lightly, sitting on a large rock across from them. Swann grinned.

"Oh, I swear, if she hadn't already been dead, she would've died when I told her you were a pirate married to a pirate." Elizabeth bowed her head in embarrassment, her cheeks flaming red. Her mother had had her own set of plans for her daughter. In her own envisions her daughter was to be married to a Lord or a Commodore and be a faithful and acquiescent wife that produced humble, well-mannered children. Elizabeth nearly laughed at the irony.

"However, she seemed to understand a little more once I had explained everything that has unraveled the last few years. Unlike me, she was never able to meet young William and see the bond you two shared." Again, Elizabeth blushed and felt silly for behaving like a young child who was being shamed.

"Was he all right as a child? He wasn't scarred in anyway, being an orphan and all?" Suddenly the two were reminded of Boostrap's presence.

"No, he never thought he was an orphan until Jack arrived in Port Royal. His goal when he was young was to raise enough money to go out and find you someday. He always kept it to himself, of course, claiming to everyone else that you were dead, but he told me. He knew you were out there. And even though Mr. Brown was not the greatest master, he never abused him." At this Elizabeth stopped and Weatherby spoke, carrying on for his daughter.

"He was such a diligent boy. He worked so hard and was so passionate about his swords. He practiced three hours a day on his fencing. You've probably noticed, of course." Bill grinned proudly of such praises of his son. With a laugh, he realized they were biased sources. Nevertheless, it was nice to hear. Meanwhile, a drifting wind whipped past the gentlemen and lady and raced towards the Captain of the Flying Dutchman and his son, who were in deep conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't like author's notes, because they interrupt the flow of the story, but I find myself utterly depressed. At a time, Ten Years Later was the top After World's End story. And now, I have been beaten out by two other authors. I enjoy my art very much but I would be more obligated to write if I had an overwhelming desire from others. Please Review! It means the world to me. Yeah, it's selfish, yes I'm pathetic, so what?There, I am done. On with William Turner and William Turner…and William Turner…lol. .

In an act of desperation,

-Rae-

* * *

"I practice two hours a day and sometimes I can spar with Jack or Ragetti or Anamaria or somebody." Liam said, dragging a stick on the ground, finding the track it left in the dirt fascinating. His son fenced. Will smiled, a boy of his own heart. He should've known Elizabeth would've found one of his swords. His son owned the one he prized most, the very sword that had relayed the title of Commodore for James Norrington. He'd spent months on that sword. It was rather big for the boy, but Will was sure he would grow into it.

"I've never used it in a real battle. Mum makes me stay in the cabin when we sail, which isn't often. I think it is ridiculous; we've never crossed another ship that's dared to fight us. As long as mum flies her flag, every ship we pass stays as far away as possible. I wish she had more reason to sail. I love the sea."

"Your mother, does she have any suitors?" This was a question Will had been eager to ask since he arrived on the island. How could anyone not attempt to court his Elizabeth after she'd been alone for ten years?

"Of course, sir. Every man wants to inherit _her_ empire. She never takes them seriously, but she does keep some around long enough to exhaust their connections and assets. I think she figures it a game. If bigger men come 'round, she always uses Jack Sparrow as her "love and devoted gentleman" to turn them off. But she never means it. She barely seems to even stand Jack most times he comes to Singapore." Will looked across the terrain, a small sense of pride swelling inside his chest. She was faithful, and he had no reason to doubt her. She was his wife and she would die his wife. His faithful pirate wife.

"There! I knew I put it somewhere around here. Mum would've had my hide if I'd lost it." Liam pointed out the basket sitting at the trunk of a tree. He ran to grab it while Will waited, watching the boy go. His son! He thought again giddily. He had a son! He never thought it would sink in.

He wasn't paying attention to the youth's jabbering until one sentence caught his attention. "And you'd never believe the monkey Cap'n Barbosa gave me!" With a quiet laugh and a shake of his head, Will inhaled the fresh salty air. This time was precious. He had less than twelve hours left to see his wife, his son. And then he'd wait another ten years to be reacquainted with a son who had grown and changed and his wife, who remained constant and steady, a great relief to Will's mind.

Bill was by far the most gleeful when the food arrived. Jumping up, he began to crowd Elizabeth.

"You needn't worry; I have enough to feed a crew." Quickly and gracefully, she set out a meal fit for kings.

She had rum, and lots of it, along with fine wine and juice, freshly baked bread, potatoes, assorted vegetables, fruit, pastries, chocolate, and a mixture of beef, chicken, and pork. For desert, she had packed cheesecake.

"I almost brought seafood." She admitted and received a gathering of laughter. After a short yet meaningful prayer, they all dug in and Elizabeth was shocked to find her father was consuming a large portion of the rum. Noticing her look, he began to explain.

"As a governor, certain things are expected of you. My entire life I drank wine or chardonnay at lovely dinner parties and balls and kept inside my limits. Never was I to speak out and speak my mind. Ne'er was I to choose what we, the government of Port Royal, should really do, oh no, that is what the council was for. I wasn't allowed to dress down, all the years and this blasted wig! But now I am dead and no one can tell me what to do, so I will drink the rum I so much enjoyed in my youth." And with a rebellious glance, he took a swig of the bottle. Elizabeth, shocked yet pleased, laughed. She regretted not knowing this side of her father while they were in Port Royal.

When the sound of china clinking rose through the air, Elizabeth turned around to find Bill searching the picnic basket. Before she could stop him, he popped the item in his hand into his mouth and grinned, clearly believing he had won. Clearly he had not taken the time to give it a glance. Moments later he spat it back out, his face twisted in disgust.

"Tastes like metal!" He bellowed, and then looked down at the object in his hand.

"That's because it is." Elizabeth said, looking up to Will who was standing next to her. "They're our wedding bands. I know you would've liked to help choose them, but I didn't want to wait another ten years and I-." Will placed a gentle finger on her lips. She didn't have to explain herself. He trusted her. She smiled and snatched the ring out of Bootstrap's palm and swiftly slid it onto Will's finger. Liam held up his mother's ring and his father with a grateful nod, took it from him and placed it with rough yet gentle hands on his wife's delicate finger.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said and Will pulled her to his chest, cherishing the fact that he could hold her. He could survive this, as long as he got to hold her for this one day.

"Mother," Liam said, breaking the silence, "It's nearly three o' clock." Everyone looked a bit crestfallen afterwards.

"Liam." Will said, still holding Elizabeth while he faced him, "How about you and I play a game of Mancala?" And with a grin, players and spectators alike, raced to where the marbles were already placed from the last disaster that involved the massacre of Bootstrap Bill.


End file.
